Waiting For The Rain
by I'm Waiting For The Rain
Summary: Meant to be the start of a new advanced race of humans, Shion was created by scientists for furthering their explorations. Nezumi is brought into the mix, not created by the scientists, they attempt to test on him to make him into an immune super-human like Shion with success. Banding together, they both secretly plan to escape without the scientists knowing it. Nezushi, mpreg.


**A/N:** _**Welcome to my new mpreg Fanfiction! I've got everything worked out for all three Nezushi Fanfictions that I plan to upload this year―or sometime before next summer so that I won't have to leave everyone hanging with something that I haven't been able to update for quite a while.**_

 _ **Ironically, I happened to be typing this around the same time I began typing the seventh chapter for Mother's Rosario.**_

 _ **Other than that, I do hope to read the two books that I need to read for this Fanfiction to continue on it's course before I wreck it. XD**_

 _ **I will continue on with: High School Life and will be redoing it―most of it because it just seemed like Nezumi was crap. I'll make sure to give you all the feel trip you all deserve for that Fanfiction though. I hope to update/redo it sometime either in October or somewhere between the 19th and the 25th. If I do finish around the 25th, I will try walking to the library to upload it (you'll know that I finished it if I upload it then or earlier and had to actually walk just to get internet).**_

 _ **『**_ _ **Song: For You (Ballad Ver.) - Cinderella With Four Knights.**_ _ **』**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: so you guys like cake?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: who really owns this no one will never know**_

* * *

'' _Depression is like drowning, but you get to watch everyone from below continue on with their lives.'' ―Poems Porn, Facebook._

* * *

 **XXX**

The sounds of gentle, yet hard rain could be heard throughout the vicinity. Shion, the boy with white hair, sat in a corner rather than a chair or couch. He'd wrapped his arms around his legs which were pulled up to touch his chest, head wedged into the space his arms made for him. His feminine form shook greatly―as if he had seen something so terrifying that he couldn't stand telling anyone else about what he had witnessed―even the dead. The scientists did their best to get him to think of something other than what had happened in one of the neighboring rooms. He'd been locked away in the same laboratory―way before his birth. He wasn't born the same way a human was born―he was a test subject, meaning that his mother―Karan, who was supposed to have no attachments towards the whitette other than him succeeding in certain things, was the egg donor who helped alter Shion's genes―all forty-six of them to turn him into the ultimate human being―one who would start a new race of superhumans who would be rid of famine, diseases, and even _death_ itself.

It was the second time the team of scientists had tried to get their second project, Nezumi, to accept Shion, their first project that had succeeded in impressing them all. The first time the two had met was under terrible circumstances―when Nezumi would refuse to eat, speak, and sometimes sleep. He'd fight the scientists with his bare hands and feet―sometimes he'd even bite them hard enough to break a bone, make them bleed, or try to make an attempt in biting something of theirs off with force―because he felt it was right and disliked them trying to use him as their project. He disliked being tested on so badly that they'd tried introducing Nezumi to Shion. The only problem was, Nezumi knew that his only way out was through hurting Shion. The time they met was when they were younger. Around twelve. It had been a few years after Nezumi's village had been burned to cinders―they had been keeping him for a while and made several attempts in getting the two to know each other but each time they failed due to Nezumi's ill state. He'd be extremely sick to the point of him losing many pounds since he would refuse to eat and do what they wanted him to do. The bluenette had trouble with almost everything―from communicating to eating food. Eventually, they had to shove an Iv into Nezumi's arm to prevent him from slowly killing himself―something that the scientists paid close attention to then. He'd practically been trying to kill himself rather than letting them do it themselves. Nezumi tried many times to get the Iv out―in which he succeeded somehow with his remaining strength―it resulted in him having to be put under strict supervision at all times―he still was and clearly hated it.

When the two met, Nezumi had an Iv along with at least three other people present. Shion had tried numerous times to converse with the bluenette, but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't even get the other to grunt or comment on his actions. After a few minutes, Shion felt it had something to do with the three other scientists in the back of the room, watching closely, but already working on something. He wanted to talk to them and ask them all if they could leave just as Nezumi grabbed the nearest thing he could―a fork, ripped the Iv from his arm―the alarms on the Iv began to blare loudly― and quickly, sprang straight at Shion, sending them both tumbling to the ground where Shion laid on his back, looking up at Nezumi whose eyes flashed with complete exhaustion―he looked completely done with everything the scientists were putting him through―he looked so tired that his rain-gray colored eyes seemed to fill with wisdom or intelligence―something Shion had found hard to read in those eyes of his back then. The bluenette held the fork to the whitette's neck. It had taken everyone time to process what had happened withtin the last twenty seconds. Shion didn't understand much on why Nezumi would try attacking him when he couldn't really die, himself, if he could he'd have done it awhile ago―when he had the chance to. Now, he fully knew why the other had decided to attack him then. He hadn't known about Nezumi's past until after their first successfully violent meeting.

Shion had been moved to Nezumi's wing because the scientists thought that he'd be more comfortable―more relaxed even though he never seemed to be relaxed ever since he'd arrived at the laboratory and became another subject for them to experiment on. The taller male was anything but that. As Shion moved closer he swore that the other's glare became more and more unwelcoming. It was like dealing with a child who refused to do as their parents had told them to do. Not even five minutes into their session, Nezumi jumped on the other only for them both to collide, harshly with the floor―well Shion's back. Nezumi did nothing violent this time. He stared into Shion's wine colored eyes with interest? No scientists were sent in to stop the male on top of him or to remove him from Shion. The whitette felt uncomfortable since they'd usually have already sent people in, but he could hear no footsteps rushing in their direction, ready to act when the male from the forest did something out of hand. He could only hear the loud pounding of his heart beating, which skyrocketed. His cheeks and ears burned furiously. That was the first time Shion had heart him speak―heard him pour out all his feelings into telling the whitette why he didn't trust the idiotic scientists and why Shion shouldn't trust them either―even Safu.

Safu was one of the scientists in the large laboratory; her mother was one of the other scientists who helped develop the origin. Safu grew emotionally attached to Shion since she'd pretty much grown up with him. Her feelings soon became visible to anyone within a five foot radius. Her feelings for the first Origin became noticeable around a year ago when they attempted to take a different approach in getting the two Origins to come in contact―physical―with each other. It failed within an instant. Nezumi had been drugged, but somehow managed to overpower the drugs enough to lash out once more―with Safu present. Safu did not like it one bit. She acted instantly, almost close to snapping the bluenette's neck within seconds. The scientists who were there with them had to restrain her as well and talked her out of ending their project which had cost them too much to risk anything nowadays. That was also the time when Safu had blankly asked him if she could have his sperm, something he was never expected to come from her mouth. The leader of the project had approved it as long as Shion would also allow it―something Shion refused to let happen. Shion rejected her sweetly, but Safu didn't seem to get the picture. Whenever the three were together, Nezumi would try making the short-haired female jealous by doing certain things. Safu, with all her heart, had learned to strongly dislike―the word Shion used in place of hate (the word she used instead of dislike)―Nezumi for all the teasing he'd done and for being rash during their first meeting, successfully, back then.

During their meetings, when Safu was there―Nezumi was fully aware of her being there―he would see how far he could get that day with teasing the black haired female before she tried smashing his face into the nearest wall or table, perhaps. Nezumi found it amusing while Shion pretty much sat there, confused out of his mind while they both pretty much fought over who got him. See, out of the three of them, Shion was the cinnamon roll, but when he needed to take matters into his own hands when they became serious or life-threatening (which means rarely ever) he would sometimes act out of fear and it'd turn into a violent feud.

During one of their sessions, Shion had been completely clueless to what Nezumi was planning in his head. He already had a plan. He just needed to execute it in the best way. He silently watched as Shion was programming something―using a high tech computer the scientists had turned into a table―his fingers slid across the glass as he began moving certain things into certain places―something Nezumi didn't bother paying much attention to. Safu hadn't paid much attention to it either and began to space out when Nezumi got down on his knees next to Shion who wasn't paying attention to what what happening. He pulled the younger male's face over toward his, lips brushing against Shion's before he pressed his lips firmly against Shion's. He began licking at Shion's bottom lip, occasionally biting at it until the other's mouth opened. Nezumi took it as the chance to push his own tongue into the space and out of the corner of his eye, he could already see Safu's face burn bright red with embarrassment and anger. She was ready to murder him. Shion on the other hand had surprised him by responding to the kiss, the both of them fighting for dominance―tongues swirling as they began tasting one another. Within the next few minutes they both were a mess.

Safu was ready to kill.

When Shion pulled away, he gave the other another quick kiss, half in Nezumi's lap since he was smaller than the other. He then returned to continuing whatever he had been doing on the high tech computer in front of them. ''Let me finish this.'' He had said.

Nezumi―one, Safu―zero.

Still, the scientists rarely let Shion and Nezumi interact with one another due to how rash the bluenette's hostile actions were back when they were introduced to each other―that was years ago and now they were all worried about his safety? Where were they when he'd been pounced on that one time? Whenever Shion and Nezumi were to interact with one another―when Safu was there to observe and write down notes for a report, they would make various attempts in drugging Nezumi to keep him calm, but Shion disapproved them, worried about the other male even though they barely knew each other. He felt slightly drawn to the other.

The main reason why Shion was now curled up in a corner, silently listening to Nezumi's shouting over the scientists who were bustling about as the newest member of the group, Inukashi shouted out orders for the other scientists to take. Shion's wine colored eyes flashed as the egg donor, Karin entered the room that had been accustomed to Shion's liking. When Shion was underneath Nezumi he saw the fire that had once raged through the Forest people's villages within the beat of his heart. Karin stopped in front of him, her brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail while two red hair clips pinned her short bangs out of the way so she could work more effectively.

Shion's eyes met with hers for a brief second before he looked away. His wine-like eyes shimmered with worry abou the blue haired male who was now to be sedated due to his ''violent acts''. This time, Nezumi hadn't meant to make Safu jealous. He was actually showing affection toward Shion and she took it as something else to the point of her supposedly having try and slap him, but before she could, Shion pushed him back so that she slapped him instead, leaving an dark red imprint of her hand on his face. Nezumi snapped and had almost attacked her when Shion stopped him from doing so. The feud only got worse to the point of Safu claiming she'd rip Nezumi's balls off if he didn't keep his hands off Shion. The two were instantly restrained and put in opposite rooms.

After spacing out for some time, Shion looked dead into her eyes, ignoring the throbbing of his cheek, he inhaled sharply, then spoke to her, his voice hoarse after the incident that just happened, ''I want―no, I would like to see him again. Right now. I don't want anyone else with us.''

''He almost attacked me, Shion! You should stop interacting with him completely! He was defiling you in front of my eyes!'' Safu whined, eyes full of hope―hope that he would consider her option―but her hope would come crashing down on her in an instant.

Shion didn't want to be rude to Safu, but he felt drawn to Nezumi―more now than ever. He could never tell the female that. She'd probably try anything in her power to keep the two of them away from each other―to make Shion _hers_ and hers only. She refused to share things―Shion knew this from a young age. He turned to face his mother. ''Karin,'' he started, ''I feel that Safu needs a vacation.'' He stated, bored.

''I had one last week!'' The woman protested. She was fuming alright―visibly at that. She was ready to burst and go on one of her little rampages.

''I don't know, Shion…'' Karin trailed. ''Well, we could continue without her. I mean, we've got a lot done now that Inukashi transferred here and all.''

Safu was the first to react. She let out the loudest groan Shion had ever heard and rolled her eyes dramatically as if the world was about to end and she needed to find someone to fuck with before she died. Whilst trudging over to the gate, there was a room next to it―on the left side where the control panels were located. Safu unlocked the door, opened it, pushed a button on the inside. Shion was silent as he watched the door immediately close after her, not allowing anyone the time to get in―unless they were a scientist. If he or Nezumi were to escape (which Nezumi tried doing in his early years by throwing things at a nearby window) they would most likely flip and try securing them. The gate opened to the other wing, allowing Shion to re-enter Nezumi's side of the laboratory.

Inukashi was the first person Shion spotted when entering other than the fact that Nezumi was being driven into a corner by two large men while a couple of the scientists near a large table placed things in order or at random, trying to escape without Nezumi ripping _their_ balls off―something he also attempted to do. The scientists hurried about with their team members.

''You do know he was trying to protect me, right?" Shion stated, voice raising just a bit. Not noticeable. He wanted Inukashi to know that he was one of the beings created―almost from scrap―by a bunch of scientists and that she did not want to piss him off when he wasn't in such a great mood―especially when it had to deal with Safu trying to stop him from furthering his contact with Nezumi.

Inukashi took her time when turning around to look at the short male, eyes gleaming with mischief. Her brown hair was all over the place and her lab coat was too large for her. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat, smirking deviously―like nothing could stop her from what she was planning to do―whatever she was planning, it seemed like he and Nezumi were a big part of it. ''Look here, all I'm doing is my job.'' She casually raised an eyebrow, ''It's pretty much full of nonsense―this project and how they can't seem to control their own test subjects. I could inject it into you to make things a bit easier. Maybe then things would move a bit faster for the rest of us.''

Shion was placed in a chair while Nezumi stood in the corner, watching. The scientist with the small team had finished preparing and placing everything in their correct places when Inukashi snapped her fingers at them. A wide grin broke out on her face. ''Give it to the flower then remove everyone from the room. Starting now, I will be the head of this operation. Don't like it? THen get headquarters to transfer you. We've waited too long for this just to watch the damn project crumble within headquarter's fingers like sand in the desert.''

Shion narrowed his eyes while Nezumi gritted his teeth. They both knew this was to happen sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. The scientists had one goal overall: Create a being who will be immune to certain things, including death. Take a human who has not been created through the first's methods and make them immune to those things as well. Then get them to have a child.

Their plan had worked so far. They'd gone as far as to giving Shion the ability to bare his own children―with the help of another male―before his birth. They'd altered his genes, which was why he looked a bit girly. Given the ability to do so, Shion knew that they planned on using the two of them to get what they wanted: an immune child. A child who could not die. Just like Shion and Nezumi. But the fact that they could not die meant they'd spend most of their lives practically as immortal beings who didn't shouldn't be contained as assets for some stupid project. They were still human. The first signs Shion had noticed were the fact that they kept giving him injections every few days―''to keep you healthy'' they'd said. He didn't believe them, but continued on with his days like nothing happened.

But now was when he finally noticed what they'd been giving him.

Now that everyone had been removed from the room. The last to linger, of course, was Safu who shot a warning glance at Shion. Her eyes shifted over to Nezumi. They hardened for a few seconds before disappearing to continue working with the others on whatever they were planning on doing now.

That was when Shion realized he was in deep shit.

''Honestly, I never thought the scientists here would be having such stupid problems. This project is a good one, too,'' Inukashi sighed. She turned to face Shion, eyes full of an unreadable emotion. Maybe Shion could try fighting back like Nezumi, but when he looked over his shoulder, he saw the other had calmed down other than the fact that he was trembling from such anger. It'd take him some time to fully calm down. Shion just hoped he'd calm down soon before they were forced to sedate him as their last resort. ''You must know what's happening by now I presume?'' Inukashi played with the strand of hair that fell over her face. ''Over the last few months or so we've been giving you hormone injections which should allow you to ovulate each week. That's why you've been getting back and abdominal pain―specifically a throbbing sensation that's there for a few seconds then leaves. You should also be feeling cramps and feel a bit bloated from time to time.''

''So you're pretty much trying to create an immortal male figure who can get pregnant due to the amount of females in the world―it went down drastically over the years. Hence why you've created me, yes?" Shion tilted his head to the side as a scientist with a needle in his hand walked over, ready for Inukashi to give an order for him to plunge it into the whitette's arm.

''Very observant. The rat is the one who can't bare children due to his status―he's dominant and dislikes trying to be topped. It's not really possible for someone like him to be topped―especially when there's a six foot giant pole shoved up his ass!'' She growled out, loudly.

Nezumi just glared from his spot on the other side of the room, now a bit calmer than earlier when Shion had looked over his shoulder. This time it was a small glance in his direction then he converted all his attention to the woman standing before him.

''Anyway, let's get this show on the road, shall we?'' She nodded to the person who stood next to Shion, at the ready with the needle in one hand.

The scientist pulled up Shion's sleeve to expose his arm before grabbing the shot and plunging the needle into Shion's pale colored arm. Shion had come to dislike needles, but once done he would usually relax.

''You two idiots were supposed to fuck already. And I don't care if you fuck like rabbits either,'' Inukashi stated bluntly. She shook her head disapprovingly then shooed away the rest of the scientists who lingered within the room. They quickly packed up and left the room. ''Don't disappoint me. I know you two have come to show affection toward one another. Don't try denying it. I've seen it with my own eyes. Safu is proof enough as well. She's attempted killing the rat many times for such bold actions in her presence.''

That was the last thing she said before the injection that spread through his system started taking action. Shion sat in the same chair while Nezumi moved across the room to him, standing behind him and making slicing motions across his neck with his fingers which was aimed for the female in the labcoat. She simply shrugged and after a few minutes, Shion began squirming in his place in the chair. That was when Inukashi took it as a sign to leave, closing the control room's door behind her. When the door clicked shut, Nezumi moved around to the other side of the chair, crouching down so that he could take a look at the slowly fading hand print on Shion's left cheek. He brushed his fingers against the angry-looking imprint, mostly looking for a sign of Shion being in pain, but there was barely any.

''It's not swelling. That's good. It should be gone in a few minutes though. You're a trouble magnet,'' Nezumi sighed aloud.

When Shion didn't respond, Nezumi lifted the younger male's chin so that he was looking into his eyes now. Shion's body burned even more. He was sure it would affect him even more as time passed. The other wasn't exactly helping much. Shion was wondering if he'd be able to fight against the aphrodisiac rather than giving up like he did sometimes―this was one of those times where he would try to fight it. He knew the result might not be what he wanted. He couldn't help panting lightly and squirming.

''Safu definitely dug us a deep hole, didn't she?" Nezumi groaned, eyes closing for a brief moment.

''She definitely did and so did Inukashi,'' Shion's face became a bright pink, ''We need to get the aphrodisiac out of my system and there's only one way―other than that I don't think I can stand my whole body throbbing.''

The dark haired male said nothing; his eyes dragged themselves over the younger boy before stopping to look into those wine colored eyes of his. He'd heard about what the scientists had put him through―the wasp that had been removed from his neck and how the scientists debated on whether they should have removed the thing in the first place or not. Sympathy flooded Nezumi's body―sympathy for the other. He detested the fact that he'd been made by them. He was like a toy―a toy that was given to a child, that would last only so long before it became boring to the child. The child would then beg the mother to buy something―something that'd last―something more _satisfying_. He soon found himself lost within the younger boy and knew that a certain scientist would dislike what he was about to do. Then again, he'd do anything in his power to flee the stupid lab they had, set up out in the middle of nowhere. He was sure it was near or on the grounds of where his people had once lived years ago. His gray eyes shimmered with defeat as he looked away for a brief moment. He glanced at the whitette's face, drinking in the fresh aura that hung about him.

 _Foolish._ He thought to himself.

''Look, I give you permission even if you don't like me like _that_ ,'' he paused, thinking about his word choice carefully, ''It's fine with me.''

''God, no. I'm not that horrible. I wouldn't fuck someone that I don't give a single shit about. Who says that I don't like you in that way? What if I do?''

Silence soon followed after.

''T-then give me your sperm.''

Nezumi coughed a few times to clear his airway before replying, ''Rephrase your question, your majesty.''

Shion mentally deadpanned. ''Fuck me. Is that easier for you to understand now?"

''Very,'' he allowed Shion to lean down and brush his lips against Nezumi's, but the said male wouldn't allow just brushing.

Nezumi pressed against the whitette's soft ones; watching the other's reaction before completely losing himself in the other. He soon received a response from the other. He plunged his tongue into the other's mouth, given the chance, he brushed his tongue against the other's, moving around the boy's mouth. He burned the feeling of the other's mouth into his mind. He soon found Shion irresistible―like candy. Shion's breath hitched and caught in his throat at how _he_ ―himself began responding to the other. Their tongues brushed against each other in a fiery battle, but they already knew who was more dominant and who was more submissive in their relationship. Shion failed horribly as he made a few, adorable, attempts in trying to fight the other for dominance, miserably, it was still cute in Nezumi's eyes.

The bluenette grunted, pushing the younger deeper into the chair with one hand on the left side of the boy's body, it sunk into the soft cussion of the chair.

When the two broke apart, a string of saliva was all that connected them to each other before Nezumi fully stood up, grabbed Shion and pulled him into his arms and to his section of the lab where his room was―full of plants. Nezumi dumped the other on the bed and began stripping his clothes from his body. He carelessly tossed them aside before moving to the bathroom; the sound of water running alerted Shion.

He wanted to fuck him in the tub!

Nervous now, Shion heard Nezumi tell him to strip from his position in the bathroom. He did as the other instructed and poked his head out from where he was standing, clutching the door's frame as he did so. Nezumi turned to look at him with a mischievous grin that spread across his features. He grabbed the other by the wrist and dragged him into the bathroom―practically dragging him into the tub as well since Shion was slowly responding now.

''Just relax, your majesty. I'm not planning on doing anything―yet…''

A shiver slid down Shion's spine at what the other was suggesting. He visibly and mentally shivered badly to the point of the other licking his neck.

''How can I calm down when we're in the bathroom―together, naked?" Shion pouted, attempting to sink deeper into the warm, comforting water, but Nezumi obviously had other plans for the rest of their day now that they were out of the sight of the scientists. Sure the idiots wanted to know everything about them, but neither males would allow the scientists to go as far as placing cameras in either of their bathrooms.

''Don't think about it then or I _will_ fuck you right now. I'm very tempted, so don't encourage me or you won't be walking for the rest of the week,'' Nezumi purred, hair pulled up into a ponytail so that it wouldn't get wet. He didn't plan on washing his hair, but if things got messy between the both of them while in the tub, he couldn't guarantee many things. The bluenette let out a sigh, content for the first time in his stay at the laboratory he'd been forced into staying at. He'd heard people in his village tell him to not let his guard down, but this one of those times where he couldn't help but do just that.

Shion caught onto this and stiffened instantly, head now against Nezumi's chest since he'd decided to slide into the water to hide his embarrassment―his face flushed a bright pink that had alerted the other before they had gotten in―the aphrodisiac that Inukashi had given him killed him from the outside. His thighs burned while he did his best to hide his squirming from the other and was failing at doing so. He couldn't seem to sit still now that he was able to have time alone with the other male.

''Fuck it and the scientists,'' Nezumi growled, causing Shion to whip around in the tub so that he was below the said male and Nezumi hovered above him. ''Don't blame me if you carry my child in the end. I know that's what they want and we could avoid their plans, but I have a plan and need you to trust me in the end.''

The whitette's voice came out like a whisper, soft, full of hope and strength, ''The funny thing is: I do trust you.''

That was enough to make Nezumi lean down to kiss the other on the lips, smiling slightly against the other's lips while doing so. He knew he barely knew the other, but as time passed he knew they'd grow on each other and make their lives better than they currently were. Shion, laying in the water that poured in through the faucet, panted against Nezumi's skin while the other moved from the whitette's lips and to his neck, latching on to suck at the flesh which made Shion continue his squirming and moaning. Nezumi stopped, removed himself from the other's skin to look at the now red flesh with satisfaction shining in his eyes.

Nezumi used his own knees to force Shion's unstable one's apart. The said boy tensed within a second of Nezumi touching his butt, already planning ahead. He took notice of how the other tensed up and sighed as the water continued pounding into the tub. ''You have to relax if this is going to happen.''

''You're moving too fast,'' the younger boy panted out―almost to the point of huffing the words from his mouth.

''It's the aphrodisiac. It's definitely working on you,'' Nezumi let out a chuckle, rain colored eyes drifted across Shion's now extremely red face―red like a strawberry. He prodded Shion's hole with two fingers, watching the other's reaction the whole time. ''It should feel good even though I haven't stretched you out yet. It's mostly because of the effects from the drug. If it hurts, then we'll stop there. I don't want to push you over the edge since it's your first time―as well as mine.''

Shion nodded, unable to speak for a few seconds. He gasped out his next words: ''Just let me breathe for a few seconds, please? That's all I want.''

''Of course. Anything for his majesty.''

That earned Nezumi a small glare from Shion.

As the seconds passed, Shion's breathing became less labored. He murmured something before giving the other permission to continue. The whitette closed his eyes just as the bluenette's fingers were plunged into Shion's tight core. All the pressure made him gasp out, unsure about what he'd dragged himself into now that he was already―slowly―flaking out on the other who seemed satisfied with his response before giving his fingers a wiggle―something that made Shion squeak in embarrassment. Nezumi took this as his chance to try and get Shion to relax a bit more for him to proceed in practically groping the younger's butt.

''Shion―'' Nezumi began but was cut off by an angry-sounding growl that rose from Shion's throat. It sounded more like a frustrated grunt rather than anger.

''I am relaxed though!'' He protested.

With that, Nezumi stretched the other for a minute or so before adding another, and so on and so forth. After three fingers, he decided to sit back before pulling the other up with him and onto his lap. He put his fingers back into place in order for him to guide himself into the other. While doing so, Shion's wine colored eyes met Nezumi's cool rain colored ones for a second―until Shion couldn't handle much of the anticipation anymore and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, attempting to burry his face in the other male's neck as well, he began pushing downward, feeling the other slide into him, his raspberry red eyes closed, eyelashes fluttering a bit as he did so.

Nezumi grunted, as his hands soon moved to Shion's hips―feminine mostly due to his genes―he pushed them down so that he was in the other to the hilt. Shion's noises dimmed down, only because he'd been biting the inside of his mouth, tongue or he'd covered his mouth. This made Nezumi nip at the other's now pink ears that throbbed violently. ''You're very vocal, aren't you?" Another nip.

''Th-that's not― _ah!_ '' Shion moaned out as Nezumi began thrusting into the other, grabbing at the whitette's hips in order to to so. His arms would soon be aching from pain, but for now he ignored it all for the other.

Nezumi's rain colored eyes flashed. He moved to latching himself onto the boy's neck, licking and bitting at the now red flesh. At this, Shion began to slowly move his hips until he felt somewhat comfortable in what he was doing, he turned it up a notch, bouncing on Nezumi's cock, moaning into the warm air that surrounded them. The bluenette, wanting more, pushed the other back into the shallow water (they didn't put the plug in or plug it up yet) and growled in pleasure as he thrusted into the other with all his might. In the meantime, Shion had become a moaning wreck. He wrapped his legs around Nezumi's waist and with each thrust he attempted to bring the other into him―deeper into him by pulling him as close to him as he possibly could.

The moment when Nezumi hit _that_ spot was when Shion first came.

''Nezumi! I'm…!'' The smaller boy came, splattering thick, warm, sticky liquid that quickly pooled out onto his pale stomach, his own cock twitching from the release.

''Already? But we aren't done yet. I haven't come,'' Nezumi nuzzled Shion's neck. The other's eyes were clouded over with lust and would revert to what they were before that unless he continued pounding the other into the ground―to the point of him not walking for the rest of the week. That was his goal. What motivated him was Shion's eagerness to fuck like rabbits in heat now that they were alone. How many more times could he make Shion come? That was something he'd figure out soon. ''She didn't give you that much of the drug, so it should wear off when you come a few more times.''

No response came from Shion other than more moaning and lots of ''nya''ing, which encouraged the other to continue with his activity. He continuously and purposely assaulted a certain bundle of nerves that had caused the other to come earlier last time until just seconds later more cum was added to the small pool on Shion's stomach. This continued a few more times until Shion's walls were constricting around Nezumi's cock, making him moan out in pleasure. He knew he wouldn't last any longer. He'd made the other come almost non-stop―around four or five times before he couldn't handle it anymore. Maybe the next time he'd see how long the other would last before completely breaking―when there wasn't any aphrodisiac in his system anymore. He could tell from the look in Shion's eyes that he was already broken.

''God, just come already!'' Shion's frustrated moans came out from under him―he could barely understand the other due to the fact that his face was red, he was partially drooling, and his speech was beginning to slur.

Nezumi neared the edge, but not before using the rest of his energy to slam his hips into Shion's feminine one's before letting out a groan, burying his face in the other's neck as his cock twitched from within. Shion had probably come once again since he'd gone a bit stiff, then relaxed when everything else was done. Another groan slid from Nezumi's lips as the twitching became more violent. He rocked his hips along with the other's for a few more heartbeats. That was when Nezumi's cum shot out into Shion, in such satisfying spurts. This continued until the whitette was full of cum―it leaked out and mixed with the water. Shion panted before turning his head as Nezumi removed his face from the other's neck to give him a passionate kiss, his tongue fighting against Shion's until the other gave up from embarrassment. His face was demoted to a bright pink now that the drug had been flushed from his system.

Removing himself from Shion's mouth, Nezumi let out a small sigh, ''Well either way, we're totally screwed now.''

''Definitely,'' Shion said, his legs loosening themselves from Nezumi's waist. ''Might as well brace ourselves for what's to come. The'll be bombarding us with questions. I wouldn't be surprised if they make us live _with_ each other.''

''They do seem like they'd do something like that. They're irritating,'' Nezumi complained, nuzzling Shion's left cheek with his nose.

''Watch them give me a stack of pregnancy books once I tell them―if I plan to do so.''

''What do you mean 'if you plan to'? What if they find out for themselves?''

''Well then, maybe I'll leave. I've been silent about trying to escape this place for quite a while now, just didn't know when to put my plan into action.''

''I've been planning my escape since I stepped foot in here. I'm sick of being here and would like to see the outside world now. I still can't forgive those stupid scientists for what they did to my family―my people,'' Nezumi sat up and watched Shion clean himself. Cum still leaked from him, but that wasn't what bothered Shion much.

Shion switched to the shower, standing up as he did so, he began washing the smell of sweat and cum from him while Nezumi watched with calculating eyes. It took the other a few more moments before he stood up with Shion, and turned him so that he was facing Nezumi.

''Hm?" Shion's eyes held a quizzical look within them.

''Your ass is perfect,'' Nezumi stated, groping at the younger boy's pale skin. He squeezed the soft flesh making the other squeal and almost jump away.

''Stop doing that!''

He pulled Shion closer to his chest, grinning as he did so. ''As his majesty wishes.''

Shion rubbed body wash on the other along with some bubbles, then turned around to continue washing himself or they wouldn't get anywhere if they didn't leave the bathroom soon. Shion knew that he'd end up getting fucked again―and real quick if he didn't act.

''So you think you're going to get pregnant on the first try,'' Nezumi said in a quizzical tone.

''I don't think it―I know it for sure. They try their best to get me to ovulate almost every week of the month. They've been doing it for a few months now and it's been horrible. They thought before we were on good terms that you'd actually just fuck me―like an animal and they'd get their outcome―a child,'' Shion said, he turned around and wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck once more, burying his face in the said male's chest. ''I won't let them take it though. I just can't. I can't let someone else go through what I had to as a child―especially since they created me in a lab instead.''

''I know how you feel. They're terrible people, doing this for their own reasons, but it has gone a bit too far now that they want an immortal child as a bonus,'' Nezumi sighed.

''You aren't that bad, you know that? If I ever got to choose who was my child's father I'd go for you,'' a sincere smile spread across Shion's face once he looked up at the other, his eyes shimmering brightly under the spray of the shower.

''Yeah. You're pretty cute yourself,'' Nezumi leaned down and kissed Shion, smirking against the other's smile.

 **XXX**

 _ **A/N: Sooooo here's the first chapter and a shitty lemon. Oh well. I tried. I'm actually tired and have yet to go through my other stories to read them and make sure they don't have grammar errors. Fun.**_

 _ **Also, the Freshmen this year are brats. They started talking shit at the homecoming thing that our school held when I yelled ''Shut up'' so I could hear what instructions the teachers were giving us and so they could just fucking shut up. Then they started talking shit on the football field when we were leaving for the pep rally that was inside the gym and when I was trying to walk**_ **into the doors** _**so I could also go to the pep rally.**_

 _ **Anyway, I love my idiot reviewers!~**_


End file.
